This invention relates to a roof module for a motor vehicle. The roof module comprises a rim portion that guides the roof module towards an opening for a sliding roof cover, for example. The roof module may also be used for roof-supported sliding roofs or folding roofs.
In the prior art, the roof module drops into an interior of a vehicle when the sliding roof is open. At least one water groove is required at the rim of the opening to prevent water from leaking into the vehicle. Usually, this water groove is part of a guide of the sliding roof, and is mounted to the roof module as a separate assembly unit.
The object of the invention is to provide a roof module that can be produced at a lower cost.